Extra, Extra Read All About It
by living-angel13
Summary: 4 of the CSI's have a night out on the town but how does it end up in the news paper


Sara and Catherine walked down the hall talking about a case they were working on when they heard music coming from one of the labs. Catherine poked her head in the lab and saw Greg singing and dancing to "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. Catherine waved for Sara to look so she did. Sara tried to hold her laughter along with Catherine. That same moment Nick and Warrick came walking down the hall. They stopped and saw the backs of Sarah and Catherine's heads. Wondering what the two female CSI agents were looking at both men poked their heads in between Sarah and Catherine. When the men saw what was so interesting they grinned from ear to ear. When the song came to an end Catherine started to laugh and immediately Greg turned around and saw Catherine, Sara, Nick, and Warrick standing in the doorway laughing. Sara was laughing so hard she was holding her stomach. Nick and Warrick were almost in tears because they were laughing so hard.

"What are you four doing" came a low voice from behind the 4 CSI's. Sara and Catherine turned around real fast and came face to face with non other then, Grissom. Then Warrick and Nick turned around and saw Grissom, neither of them could keep a straight face. Greg just stood frozen and embarrassed. He thought to himself "this is going to be a long day"

Later that afternoon Sara rushed down the hallway trying to find Catherine. She rounded the corner and slammed right in to someone sending them both to the ground. At the exact moment Catherine, Warrick, Greg, and Nick came walking down the hall and saw the collision. Sara opened her eyes and was looking right into Grissom's face. He had a huge grin that stretched across his face. When Catherine saw this she couldn't help but laugh. It was not funny, well at least that is what Sara was thinking. Sara rolled off of Grissom, Catherine still laughing. Nick helped Grissom and Sara up off the ground when Ecklie rounded the corner.

"What is all the commotion?" he asked with an attitude. Warrick and Nick smiled. Catherine tried to keep a straight face. Grissom looked at the others and noticed that they weren't going to say anything.

"Well, Sara was in a hurry to find Catherine and she ended up colliding with me" Grissom said with a straight face. Ecklie gave Grissom and Sara a nasty look and then walked away. Nick and Warrick immediately burst into a laughing fit. Grissom and Sara turned and looked at them. Catherine walked away laughing.

Later that night all of them met at the bar for some fun, dancing, and especially drinking. Catherine showed with Sara. Nick showed up with Warrick and Greg. Grissom said he had plans so he wouldn't be able to make it. Catherine and Sara got out on the dance floor with Nick and Warrick while Greg went up to the bar to get the drinks.

By the end of the night Catherine and Sara were piss drunk and dancing on the bar, Nick and Warrick were up on the bar dancing with them, and Greg was dancing with some girl he met. It was hectic.

The next morning Catherine and Sara came in the lab together to find people watching them. Catherine was in her office when Greg came in and said that Grissom was looking for her, Sara, Nick, and Warrick. Catherine rose from her desk and walked down the hall to find the others. She saw Nick and Sara in one of the labs and Warrick coming towards her. She waved to Nick and Sara for them to come with her and she grabbed Warrick on the way. When the arrived at Grissom's office he was looking at a newspaper. He looked up and saw just the 4 he wanted to see.

"I went to get the paper this morning and guess what or who was on the front page" he explained. The 4 of them looked at each other then back at Grissom who did not look happy.

"Catherine, would you please read this out loud?" Grissom asked the blond CSI who was standing next to Nick. She took the newspaper from Grissom and began to read.

"Five CSI agents have a blast at a local night club last night. It seems that Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Greggory Sanders, Catherine Willows, and Sara Sidle were out for a night on the town. As seen in the picture on page A3 they seem to be having a lot of fun. Is this what the CSI agents do in their free time?" The 4 of them looked at the article and Catherine flipped to A3 when she got to the page she gasped along with everyone else. It was a picture of her and Sara dancing with Nick and Warrick the picture was very provocative. Nick grinned and Warrick tried not to laugh. Grissom watched the 4 CSI's faces. He thought it was funny.

"How did this happen?" Sara asked.

"I don't know" Grissom responded. The 4 of them turned and walked out Catherine still holding the paper in her hands. This was going to be the most embarrising day ever they thought.


End file.
